For A Prince
by bojoflo12
Summary: To Aamani, Prince Soma is a god, her god. He saved her when she would have died, and for that, she will always be grateful. She goes a journey, following her prince in secret, and discovers things about herself that she didn't know, on the way. SomaXOc story, slowmance. rated T for possible language and maybe kissing?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey-o! This has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I have to get it down on paper... electronic paper... Whelp, time for the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Bojoflo12 does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way, shape or form, no matter how much she wishes she did. *_* This will eventually be a Soma x Oc story.**_

* * *

A loud clang awoke me from my sleep, causing me to roll out of my bed and rush down the hall. Mina stood there, a small bag in her hand and her hand on an englishman's arm. My eyebrows scrunched together, "Mina... what are you doing?" She sneered at me turning away, her back facing me, "I am leaving. Why would I want to be a servant when a nobleman want's me for his wife." I jerked back, as though I had been slapped, my face full of betrayal, "But what about the prince? You mean everything to him, he would be heartbroken if you left!" My voice raised and she hissed at me, "Be quiet!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whirled around to see Agni, "Just let her go, Aamani. There is nothing you can say that will change her mind. She is bitter because of her caste and that will not change." Mina scoffed at Agni and left the hall, clutching on to her _wonderful_ new husband.

"Tch." I twirled around and stalked back to my room, shutting the door quietly as to not wake the prince that slept soundly in the connecting room. I clenched my fist holding it in front of me. "This I vow, my prince, I will never leave your side, not until I die." As I laid back down, my mind brought forth the memory of when I first met Prince Soma, when he saved my life.

 _My hands shook as the bowl I was holding was kicked out of my hands, the coins in it scattering on the ground. The gang of boys that had spilled my day's work on the ground jeered at me, their leader stepping forward and crouching down, a smirk etched on his face, "I think were doing the country a favor by getting rid of scum like you." Three other boys came forward and grabbed me by my arms, dragging me into the shadows of an alley, the few people still on the street rushing past, ignoring my terrified cries._

 _The leader took a long knife out from beneath his rough-spun garb and ran it teasingly down the side of my face, a line of blood welling up after it. My cries turned to screams and I struggled, squirming, but to no avail. The blood trailed down my face and the boy cut into my forehead, causing blood to run into my eyes. As I felt the cold blade touch the skin above my heart, I shrieked, making the boy drop the knife to cover his ears._

 _When I felt the hands on my arms loosen, I bolted, running blindly, only to be wrenched back, and shoved against a wall. The knife was now pressed to my neck, breaking the skin and tears poured from my shut eyes. Prayers bubbled from my mouth sounds of fighting reached my ears. The pressure was released from my neck and I collapsed, gasping for breath._

 _I opened my eyes to a hand, held out for me to take. I looked up and saw the person it belonged to, his purple hair shining in the dimming light and gold glinting at his neck and hands, A tall man with covered white hair standing at his side, his right hand wrapped in bandages. I was sitting on the ground, my legs awkwardly under me, but I didn't even notice the slight pain. "Are you a god?" I whispered, my tears washing away the blood in my eyes. The male smiled at me and laughed, "No, I am Prince Soma, and you are going to be my new servant. What is your name?" I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I don't have a name." I murmured, ashamed, turning my face away from the godly person._

 _"Then you will be Aamani, meaning spring season, the season of rebirth. You will serve me, and stay by my side and in return, I will give you a home." My eyes wide, I nodded and as he walked away, I followed him, his khansama walking behind me._

Sleep eluded me after that, and I sat on my bed, wondering why Mina could have chosen to give up the life she had, in exchange for one with an English Nobleman. I have nothing against the English, or any other person, but I loved my life her with my prince and I would never trade it for anything. My mind made up, I fell back, staring up at the ceiling, sighing and lifting my hands up above my face, looking them over. Scars littered my palms and knuckles, proof of both my hard life, and the training I put myself through to be able to protect my master. Every free moment I had since that day, went towards making myself as strong as I could. Agni helped me and I was almost able to beat him, but in the end, Agni had the blessed hand of Kali so I wasn't able to, although it didn't stop me from trying.

A startled cry broke me from my thoughts and I bolted into Prince Soma's room. "What is it, My Prince?" I asked, worry filling my eyes. Prince Soma was crying, his hands clenching his blankets, "Mina is goooonnnneeeee!" He wailed Agni barged in as well, hearing the wails escaping the prince. I shot Agni a look and he nodded, agreeing not to say anything to the prince.

I sat next to Prince Soma and he grabbed onto me, sobbing on my shoulder, "Some evil Englishman took her!" His cries gained more volume and Agni stepped forward, "Why don't we go look for her, My Prince?" Prince Soma instantly brightened, "Yes! Agni, go pack for me, as we will leave for England at once! Aama, you will stay here in case Mina comes back." I opened my mouth to object, but I saw the look in his eyes and closed it, turning away. I would just follow in secret, because I knew that once he found her, He was going to be crushed.

 _Prince Soma saved me, and I owe him my life. I will never betray him, not when he gave me a life, a name, a purpose. I will protect him, whether it be physically, or emotionally, and I will do anything to keep him from harm._


	2. Chapter 2

**BLARGH! Back again everyone! Join Aamani as she embarks on a dangerous journey to follow in her father's footsteps to understand why it was so important for him to become a Hunter! Wait! Wrong story... Disclaimer! Ciel, would you do the honors?**

 **Ciel: Tch, fine. Bojoflo12... What kind of name is that?**

 **Bojoflo12: Shut up...(Starts pouting)**

 **Ciel: Stop pouting, ugh. Bojoflo12 does not own Black Butler (Thank God) in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Soma strode across the docks, Agni trailing behind him. I slipped into the shadows of a pile of large crates and watched as they climbed aboard a large ship, I believe it was a type of cargo ship, but I wasn't sure. Once they were on the boat, I crept to the ship's side, climbing into the cargo hold through a small porthole. "Whew." I huffed, after falling inside the ship. I messaged my sides, as they were aching from fitting through that tiny window. I got to my feet and looked around, seeing a bunch of boxes and trunks. I sniffed the air and whirled around, my eyes widening.

 _Uh oh_.

* * *

I whined and squirmed around as the large man held me in the air, his meaty hand grasping the back of my neck. "Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to kick at him. He just sneered and kept walking, holding me at arm's length. My legs got tangled in my sari and I couldn't get them apart. Growling in frustration, I grasped the man's arm, twisting my own behind me awkwardly and wrapped my legs around it, giving me the ability to kick him in the face and grasp his forearm with my nails. He hissed in pain and let go, dropping me to the ground.

I brushed my sari, and looked up, meeting his eyes. "That was very mean, you know. You're just lucky that I held back, otherwise you're nose would be broken." The sailor crossed his arms, "Well you shouldn't be on this ship. We only have a few passengers, and none of them are Indian servant girls." My eyes narrowed at him and I too crossed my arms. "I need to get to England!" I demanded, "If I don't, my prince will have to face heartbreak by himself! I can't let that happen!" I launched into my life story, telling the man how Prince Soma saved me, and how his evil servant Mina had run away with an English noble and if I didn't follow him there, he would be crushed, with no one but his khansama, Agni to take care of him.

When I finished, the sailor sniffled and wiped his eyes on the edge of his shirt. "I'll help you get to England!" He exclaimed, raising his fist in the air, tears streaming down his face. I nodded and turned away slightly, so he couldn't see the massive sweat-drop look on my face. _Geez, when I told him the story, I didn't think he would react like this..._

"My name is Eddy, by the way." The large sailor spoke, bringing my attention back to him. "I know a good place you an hide during the voyage." I followed him to a small corner shrouded in shadows, hidden from view. "Most people don't come down here anyway, but you can stay here. I'll be down every few hours with some water and a bit of food." I thanked him, bowing slightly and crawled into the corner, tugging a piece of cloth from underneath some crates and wrapping around my body.

* * *

I learned three things during the voyage to England. 1. I HATE BOATS! The constant rocking makes me want to throw up just thinking about it! 2. Eddy's Idea of food is a rock hard piece of stale bread and a lukewarm tin of watery tea and 3. Prince Soma is really loud! I could hear him chattering and crying about Mina all the way down in my little corner!

I mentally went over the things I learned, and vowed to never again go on a boat! Then I realized that I still had to go back to India and I kind of deflated again. As I talked to myself in my head,I snuck off the boat and walked through the streets of London, subconsciously following my prince. While I seemed to be doing this very well, I still wasn't paying attention and I stumbled in a very warm, solid body. I blinked and looked up, seeing nothing, I then looked down to a very irritated face. A boy with dark, blue gray hair was scowling at me, a tick mark vivid on his face. I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck, " My apologies, boy. I was not watching where I was-" He interrupted me with an angry shout, "Who are you calling boy?" I was taken aback, I thought it was obvious. "I was talking to you, of course. I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear. I was apologizing for bumping into you." A dark presence appeared behind me, and I felt it reach out.

I twirled around, my fist making it's way into the evil one's torso. My eyes narrowed and I bared my teeth, "Do not touch me, you vile demon!" People around me stopped to look, whispering behind their hands. The boy behind me started to talk, "Sebastian." It seems that was all the beast needed to hear, as it grabbed my wrist and tugged me to a large carriage, shoving me inside. The boy followed and That thing shut the door behind us. "What are you doing?!" I demanded, infuriated.

"How is it that you know what Sebastian is?" He questioned, his forehead furrowed and a scowl was carved onto his lips. "It's obvious! His aura is... it's... pure evil. Malice and death. He reeks of it. What about you, boy? Why are you associated with the vile thing?" he carriage jolted and the small boy scowled. "I'll have you know, that I am the Earl Phantomhive and you will treat me with respect. And my business with Sebastian is just that, my business." He jerked his head and the back of his eye-patch got caught on something, the knot coming undone. It slipped off and his right eye opened in surprise. A large purplish pink brand showed clearly over his eye. I was pinned back in my seat with shock, "But you are just a boy! And yet... and yet you have a demons mark upon your body!" The carriage screeched to a halt and shadows overtook the inside of it. A heavy pressure was pounding in the back of my head and I slumped, unconscious.

* * *

 **Soooooo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Jk. SO! Our favorite Indian Servant girl (Because no one in their right mind would like mina (No offense if you do)) Has finally met our favorite tiny bad tempered earl! Tell me what you think in the comments! I love knowing what you guys think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Bojoflo12**


End file.
